The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of sweet cherry tree which bears medium size, attractive fruits of excellent quality and flavor.
This new variety was developed at Washington State University Irrigated Agricultural Research and Extension Center (I.A.R.E.C.) at Prosser, Wash. from a cross made in 1966. It was selected in 1977 from several seedlings of the cross Lambert.times.Van (both unpatented). Second test trees were planted on the Roza unit of the center in the fall of 1974 and came into production in 1980.
The new variety ripens about five (5) days after Bing (unpatented) and trees have been consistently productive, bearing fruits larger and firmer than Bing and much firmer than Lambert (unpatented) with which it is compared to herein. The fruit is Bing shape, glossy and attractive when mature.
Before maturity, the fruit is distinct with a high rib along the suture. Stems are medium length and shorter than those of Lambert. Flesh is medium red, low acid, and possesses good dessert quality.
The tree is vigorous and spreading in habit, and tree size is controlled readily by pruning.
The new variety blooms late, forms flower buds in exceptionally large numbers and is self-sterile but is cross compatible with the Sam and Lambert varieties (both unpatented).
Interest in this new clone is for a very firm shipping variety to replace the much softer fleshed Lambert for the late season fresh market.
Trees of the subject variety are vigorous and compatible on common rootstocks used under sweet cherry trees. The bloom period is late, about in Lambert season and approximately two (2) days after Bing. It is a precocious variety coming into bearing early and bears consistent and abundant crops.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety, show that its unique and desirable characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations by grafting.